


Princesse

by symphorine



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/pseuds/symphorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour lui dire quoi faire, quoi penser, quoi raconter, quoi être. Toujours, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Et maintenant, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, maintenant qu'elle les avait tous tués, elle ne savait pas si être seule et en paix était une bonne chose ou non, finalement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesse

**Author's Note:**

> Quelques comparaisons et descriptions pouvant choquer, mais rien de très graphique.
> 
> Enjoy ! ::)

 

 

L'odeur. C'était l'odeur qui la dérangeait le plus. Pas la couleur, c'était assez changeant pour ne pas l'ennuyer – rouge, brun, gris, noir, parfois quelque chose comme du bleu s'il y avait des vêtements, ternis par la fumée – mais l'odeur était partout. Suffocante, étouffante, pesante, elle ne pouvait plus la supporter. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe.

 

Elle se leva lentement. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, et son corps tout entier était parsemé de coupures et de bleus, mais ça ne comptait pas – elle devait partir, parce que non, vraiment, l'odeur était _insupportable, comment pouvait-on tolérer ça ?_

 

Il y avait des débris partout, des décombres sous ses pas douloureux, des débris qui tombaient encore de temps à autre, et la fumée, surtout, la fumée qui se mêlait à la senteur métallique du sang, omniprésente, et qui lui apportait un petit quelque chose de pénible. Des bannières drapaient encore çà et là les ruines noircies des maisons, et même le château ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. Mais il y avait encore un escalier, et là, peut-être que là, elle pourrait _enfin_ respirer convenablement.

 

Un corps était allongé en travers du seuil, mais elle n'y accorda qu'un coup d’œil rapide, pour ne pas trébucher dessus. De toute façon, elle n'aurait probablement pas pu l'identifier, parce que son visage était sous une pierre plus grande que son propre bras, et qu'il ne devait pas rester grand chose de reconnaissable en dessous.

 

C'était peut-être bien. Peut-être pas. Elle ne savait plus, et pour être honnête, elle s'en moquait royalement.

 

Royalement. Que lui restait-il de sa royauté ? Le pays qu'elle devait diriger tombait littéralement en cendres à cet instant précis, et tous ses sujets étaient soit morts, soit agonisants, et il n'y avait plus personne pour reconnaître son titre, et de toute manière il semblait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune autorité puisque même cette fichue _odeur_ et cette _fumée_ ne lui obéissaient pas et la faisaient tousser, lui irritant la gorge et les yeux.

 

En montant les marches branlantes et instables, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Toute seule. Le bruit des gémissements misérables des survivants ne l'atteignaient plus, trop faibles pour porter jusqu'à elle, et il n'y avait personne pour la tenir, personne pour la guider, personne pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille ce qu'elle devait dire, faire, penser, ce qu'elle devait être. Aucun conseiller, aucun courtisan, personne non plus pour l'admirer et la saluer, personne pour la détester. Pas de paysans, pas de soldats, pas de servantes, plus personne.

 

Elle était seule. Elle était libre.

 

Le haut des marches débouchait sur un étage qui avait été autrefois – et approximativement quelques heures plus tôt – absolument opulent, débordant d’œuvres d'art, de lustres de cristal finement taillés, de chambres décorées avec les tentures les plus riches et les plus chères, les couloirs ornés de tableaux représentant ses ancêtres, réalisés par les meilleurs artistes qu'on avait pu trouver. Des tapis de soie importés à grands frais étaient désormais réduits à un tissu craquant sous ses pieds nus, et elle adora ce son, fragile et délicat, et elle l'aurait encore plus adoré si cette odeur désagréable ne persistait pas.

 

Agacée, elle avança encore, vers l'autre côté du couloir carbonisé, peu gracieuse alors qu'elle devait enjamber tous les obstacles – meubles calcinés, ornements brisés, cadavres brûlés jusqu'à l'os ou trop ensanglantés pour son nez délicat. Mais qu'avait-elle à faire des apparences ? Elle était seule désormais, elle n'avait rien à prouver, aucune image particulière à renvoyer.

 

Elle était libre, libérée de toutes les contraintes qui pesaient sur elle depuis la seconde où elle était née, depuis le début de sa vie en ce monde, depuis le moment où elle était sortie du ventre de sa mère, couverte de sang elle aussi, comme tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes qu'elle évitait de piétiner par peur de tomber. Quelque part, finalement, ils étaient de gros bébés mort-nés, alors ?

 

L'hilarité s'empara d'elle à cette idée, et elle se plia en deux, son rire clair résonnant dans ce qui restait de ce qui avait un jour été une grande salle de réception, et c'était le seul son qu'elle entendait depuis qu'elle avait posé un pied sur la première marche, et elle rit encore plus, rit jusqu'à en pleurer, et il n'y avait plus _personne_ pour l'en empêcher et _c'était tellement bon de pouvoir agir comme elle voulait, tellement bon !_

 

Puis elle se releva, et ses yeux tombèrent sur un fragment de miroir. Elle le reconnaissait, au reste de sculpture qu'il portait : c'était celui de sa chambre, qui était juste au-dessus, et maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'un trou vaguement fumant. Elle se regarda, droit dans les yeux. Ses joues étaient sales, maculées de poussière noire, plus claire là où les larmes de son fou rire avaient coulé, et elle avait une coupure sur le menton qui ne saignait plus depuis longtemps, qui ne lui faisait pas mal malgré toutes les saletés qui avaient dû entrer dans la plaie presque recouverte d'une croûte grisâtre.

 

Elle n'était pas belle à voir, ça non, même ses beaux cheveux dorés étaient roussis et noirs désormais, et sa robe déchirée par endroits pour ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, salie, elle n'avait plus rien d'une princesse. De la princesse qu'elle était. Qu'elle avait été. Mais qui viendrait le lui reprocher maintenant ?

 

Et elle rit à nouveau, en reprenant son chemin jusqu'à la fin de la galerie, ne remarquant plus l'odeur à laquelle elle avait fini par s'habituer à force de la respirer, même si la fumée âcre qui montait toujours des ruines, ici et en bas, était toujours pénible, même si quand elle y faisait seulement à peine attention c'était de nouveau insupportable.

 

Il y avait du verre dans le second escalier qu'elle voulait emprunter, mais plus de vitres aux fenêtres de la tour. Elle semblait avoir été plutôt épargnée, à part ça, et la princesse monta tout de même, se frayant un chemin à travers les débris coupants et tranchants qui jonchaient les marches. Elle monta, monta, monta, et même la fumée finit par disparaître, pour être remplacée par un air chaud mais sec, léger, et elle sourit à nouveau, inspirant à pleins poumons, savourant la vie qui imprégnait son corps.

 

Elle déboucha enfin en haut de la tour, bien au-dessus du sol et des morts, des ruines et des feux, ces feux qui altéraient la lumière du soleil tant ils étaient grands et nourris, mais d'une si belle manière qu'elle ne put qu'admirer le paysage. Tout n'était que désolation, membres éparpillés, murs éclatés, mais il n'y avait pas un son. Tout était mort, couvert par le crépitement plaisant des brasiers, et son sourire s'élargit encore. Elle voyait toujours du rouge ici et là, qui avait bruni parfois, noirci la plupart du temps sous l'effet des flammes et de la chaleur qui régnait dans les restes de la ville, mais l'odeur n'était plus aussi forte. Le stade du tournoi des guildes avait disparu, cet hideux monument, réduit à néant, et le plaisir qu'elle ressentait grandit, et sa satisfaction aussi.

 

Plus personne pour se battre comme des imbéciles dans une enceinte, pour utiliser coups fourrés et trahisons, manipulations et duplicité, mensonges et tricheries, plus vils les uns que les autres, juste pour prouver, pour dire _je suis le meilleur_ et pour être au sommet, et devenir la cible de tous ces crimes et d'autres encore, parce qu'on avait beau dire, personne ne gardait la place de vainqueur sans se battre ensuite, et gagner ne signifiait en aucun cas un repos _bien mérité_ ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Non, être au sommet signifiait plus de responsabilités et d'ennuis qu'avant, et elle était mieux placée que personne pour le savoir, même s'il n'y avait jamais eu de avant pour elle. Mais désormais, elle avait changé la règle.

 

Personne pour l'assassiner, la tromper, la duper, la jalouser, l'empoisonner, personne pour lui faire du mal, personne pour lui prendre ce trône qu'elle était obligée de garder mais que tout le monde voulait lui prendre, _mais elle avait le droit du sang, enfin, pour qui se prenaient ces gens-là, voyons ?_

 

Personne pour lui donner des conseils soi-disant avisés, personne pour lui dire comment gouverner, comment traiter chaque problème, personne pour lui prendre ses décisions et les remplacer par d'autres, étrangères et indésirables, que tout le monde suivait quand même. Personne pour la remplacer, mais personne pour l'empêcher de faire ce qui lui plaisait.

 

Elle était seule, toute seule, et l'idée la frappa encore plus alors qu'elle contemplait son royaume, délicieuse horreur créée par elle-même, _elle savait que ça ne marcherait pas de toute façon, elle savait que la porte allait créer ce désastre infernal, et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher, oh non, rien du tout._

 

Et elle rit à nouveau, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, mais cette fois les larmes venaient trop tôt.

 

Elle était la princesse Hisui du royaume dévasté de Fiore, et elle n'avait plus un seul sujet à gouverner, plus un seul humain à qui parler, que des ruines, rien que des ruines, et elle-même en était peut-être une, et elle ne savait pas si c'était bien ou non.

 

Et elle s'en moquait, s'en moquait éperdument, plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle était libre, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, _absolument_ _tout ce qu'elle voulait_ , mais pourquoi pleurait-elle encore ? _Une princesse ne pleure pas, c'est inconvenant, une princesse est toujours joyeuse et enjouée, ou parfois grave si la situation l'exige, mais elle ne pleure jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais_

 

Et son rire résonna de plus belle, se confondant avec le crépitement des flammes, l'effondrement des derniers squelettes de maisons, le vent qui hurlait et attisait les incendies, et le cri silencieux des milliers de fantômes autour d'elle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, qu'elle ne verrait jamais, mais qui toujours lui feraient sentir cette odeur.

 

L'odeur du sang. L'odeur de la chair brûlée. L'odeur de la mort. L'odeur de sa trahison, de sa culpabilité.

 

Mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire, parce qu'elle était seule, libre, et vivante. Et plus rien d'autre ne comptait, parce qu'elle s'était enfin débarrassée de tout ce qui l'importunait ici-bas.

 

Et longtemps, très longtemps, son hilarité emplit les ruines de son foyer, aussi brisée que tout ce qu'il en restait.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
